ABSTRACT The mission of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange and translation of scientific information to reduce the cancer burden and for the continuing development of investigators involved in cancer prevention and control. The 43rd Annual Meeting will be held at the Hilton Tampa Downtown in Tampa, Florida, March 9-12, 2019. The Specific Aims of the Annual Meeting and this conference grant are to: 1) provide multidisciplinary forums for the exchange of scientific information; 2) foster implementation and broaden dissemination of scientific discoveries; and 3) provide exceptional professional development to investigators at any career stage, but especially early career investigators, to maximize their potential for success. This application requests partial support for the 2019 ASPO Annual Meeting, which is a keystone of this multidisciplinary organization and the preventive oncology community. ASPO's annual meeting provides a high quality program that fosters new opportunities for early career, mid-career and senior investigators whose careers are focused on the primary, secondary and tertiary prevention of cancer. The 2019 ASPO Annual Meeting, scheduled over three days, is organized to consist of four symposia, four submitted paper sessions, two award lectures, four Special Interest Group breakfast sessions, and one poster session. Pre-meeting workshops include multiple professional development sessions, a meeting of cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Prevention and Control, and a meeting for NCI training grant directors. Breakfast roundtable discussions are organized by Special Interest Groups to move the field forward in specific topical areas highly relevant to the ASPO membership. Meeting planning takes satisfaction surveys from previous annual conferences into account. Abstracts will be solicited beginning in September 2018. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest peer reviewed rankings will be published in Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention. The top-ranked abstracts will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions and during a poster session; we anticipate that over 100 posters will be presented. Travel support to minority investigators and early career scientists serves to enhance the diversity of the meeting attendees, and program committees and invited speakers are nominated and selected with diversity in mind. All meetings are held in non-smoking, ADA accessible conference facilities. Journal and online advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. Over 325 participants are anticipated to attend the Annual Meeting. Speakers and participants are from multiple disciplines in cancer prevention and control research and are highly representative of fields concerned with translating evidence into effective prevention and control programs. By fostering communication among multidisciplinary professionals, ASPO meetings have been extraordinarily successful at reaching the society's goals of supporting mentoring, encouraging dialogue, and promoting innovative progress in cancer prevention and control.